While towels have been available for some time, conventional towels suffer from a number of shortcomings. For example, towels are often utilized in a beach setting where breezes and sometimes strong winds are frequently present. Under these conditions, the towel can easily be blown away, for example, into a nearby lake or ocean. A user is often compelled to spend time searching for available objects, such as a rock or cooler, to rest on the towel to prevent it from being blown away. Unfortunately, these objects are often ineffective as a breeze may still elevate and cause a portion of the towel to fold over on to itself. In addition, a user is often hard pressed to find enough objects to position on the towel without diminishing the available space on the towel for a person, or encumbering a person's range of movement on the towel. Also, the direction of these breezes or winds may change, making it even more difficult to keep the towel from blowing away.
Accordingly, an improved towel that addresses these or other shortcomings is desirable.